This research was presented at a NINCDS sponsored Workshop on Otitis Media and Child Development held in March 1978. It consists of a critical assessment of available literature on the epidemiology of otitis media, discussion of critical factors in the design of research to investigate the possible association of otitis media with developmental disability, and a proposal for a retrospective study of this association in a defined population.